Gebruiker:Geleyns/Archief 2
Latijn Bij het vertalen van je Latijnse zin in de titel op je GP, wist ik niet wat "sit" wou zeggen. Dus ik wou je dat even vragen. 25 mei 2007 17:14 (UTC) :De vertaling van de zin is - een populaire spreuk die mensen zeggen aan niet-Latinisten - : Alles wat in het Latijn gezegd wordt, klinkt diepgaand. 25 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::Ok, maar met de vertaling van 'sit' alleen wist ik het ook wel hoor :p. 25 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::Ok, ;p + Kun je op die 'SpecialWikimessage'-ding niet in koeie van letters zetten dat men nog maar één dag kan stemmen (verkiezingen lopen tot 26 mei)! 25 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) ::::OK, maar daarna gaat het even weg want anders heeft het geen effect meer. 25 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) FC Civitesse Is dit beter? Zie ook Ruben Von Wikistadt ;p. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:03 (UTC)µ :Ja, beter. Maar zouden we links leggen? Het zijn véél rode links. Ik zou alleen die link nar American Eagle laten staan maar voor de rest... En de contracten al aanvullen? 26 mei 2007 09:08 (UTC) ::Isgoe. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:12 (UTC) :::En is er nu al een manier gevonden om te spelen? + Onze tacktiek uitwerken? Ik weet niet veel van voetbaltermen, dus ik weet eigenlijk dat je niet veel aan me hebt als assistent-coach. 26 mei 2007 09:14 (UTC) ::::Er is een discussie hierover op Overleg:Beker van Libertas. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:15 (UTC) :::::Maar daar zijn ze er ook nog niet uit... 26 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) Ik ben er al uitgekomen ;p, zie Overleg:Beker van Libertas#Mijn idee. Het is het meest logische idee, want de teams zijn wiezowiezo even sterk. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 08:18 (UTC) :Ik denk toch dat FC CV sterker is :p 27 mei 2007 08:19 (UTC) ::FC CV 4 LIFE!! Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 08:21 (UTC) :::Zie ma da we winnen! 27 mei 2007 08:25 (UTC) Regering Robin I Ik heb je wijziging teruggedraaid. Even wat duidelijkheid: # NU is er nog geen regering # Om 20:00 (eigenlijk zou ik dat liever sneller willen doen) moet de president (ik dus) de duidelijke (zonder twijfel dwz waar er geen verschillende kandidaten zijn) functies inhuldigen # Op 1 juli treedt de regering in werking, ondertussen worden er voorbereidingen gemaakt (??) Ok? 26 mei 2007 14:04 (UTC) :Lijkt mij alleszins goed. Voorbereidingen kunnen zijn: 1) regeringsgebouwen en ministeries, 2) plannen opmaken en misschien al beginnen, 3) etc. 26 mei 2007 14:19 (UTC) ::Ok. Ipv 20:00 om 17:00, da's over een half uurtje. 26 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) Hoofdinspecteur Oei, ik zie dat je wat op het spoor bent.. ;p. lol, laat hem met rust tot we hem weer betrappen. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:02 (UTC) :Inderdaad. Ik ga er nu hier niets meer over zeggen hier in geval dat hij mee luisterd/kijkt/... 27 mei 2007 09:04 (UTC) ::http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dagomys&diff=prev&oldid=8117779. Zijn enige wijziging op Wikipedia. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:05 (UTC) :::Dat was een blok voor één dag. 27 mei 2007 09:06 (UTC) Nu snap kder geen ene ***. wat zegt ie, of we msn hebben??? :S Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) :Ja, nou daar versta ik dus geen zak van citaat van iets van op Mastermovies.nl 27 mei 2007 09:17 (UTC) :: :P. Maarre, "hij is aant schelden, dat wordt nog een blok." Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:19 (UTC) :::Smaad aan de politie :D Robin of Dimitri zijn niet online. Geen mod hier... Dommage, ik heb Robin wel net gemaild. 27 mei 2007 09:19 (UTC) ::::Oei, hij zegt te weten wat provoceren betekent, heeft waarschijnlijk snel in een woordenboek gekeken, oei, wat is ie slim.. we moeten voorzichtig zijn ;p. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:23 (UTC) :::::Lol, ik dacht da just ook... 27 mei 2007 09:24 (UTC) ::::::Dimitri is er! Eindelijk een mod. 27 mei 2007 09:28 (UTC) :::::::Lol, check zn re. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:30 (UTC) wow, onze eigen privéterrorist. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:36 (UTC) :Eén dag maar! Hij moet op zen minst drie krijgen omdat hij al 1 dag (gisteren) gezeten had. 27 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) ::Keb hem eerste gedeblokkeert en hem nu 3 dagen gegeven. 27 mei 2007 09:38 (UTC) :::Merci'kes. 27 mei 2007 09:39 (UTC) Wat gaat er fout ?Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:41 (UTC) :Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Une solution?? 27 mei 2007 09:42 (UTC) ::Wat we gaan doen? misschien werkt een levenslange blok (dan deblokeer je m na 3 dagen). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) :::Ik ben ook voor. Hij zei dat hij niet zou stoppen; wel da's een oplossing. 27 mei 2007 09:45 (UTC) ::::Collega's, jullie lopen wat van stapel. Iemand levenslang geven voor wat kinderpraat kunnen we niet maken. We geven hem 3 dagen en een nieuwe kans. We leggen hem op menselijke wije uit waarover het gaat en wat hij wel kan doen. Indien dat niet werkt volgt er weer een blok van iets langere duur. 27 mei 2007 09:47 (UTC) :::::Hij zal altijd het kleine kind blijven uithangen (ja Mr. Vandaal, ik weet dat je dit leest!), maar ook we moeten dit volgens het boekje doen. 27 mei 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::::::Eindelijk eens wat te doen! Zeg, Ruben, jij zegt vanboven ergens dat je mij hebt gemaild. Ken jij mijn e-mailadres? 27 mei 2007 10:34 (UTC) :::::::I know everything... Nee: Speciaal:Emailuser/"gebruikersnaam" 27 mei 2007 10:52 (UTC) Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:06 (UTC) :Ik maak er een sjabloon van en verstuur hem dan, ok? Ik ga nu even nog CL aanpassen. 27 mei 2007 10:08 (UTC) ::De wedstrijd was om 8 uur, maar vanwege pech van de spelersbus van Libertaneza een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) :::Zo laat nog eten?! Ik eet op 6 uur ofzo... 27 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::wij vaak rond half 7, maar we hebben gasten en zijn naar gegaan, jippieee. daarom zo laat thuis. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :::::Ik moest helpen op mijn zus haar communie vandaag. 27 mei 2007 17:45 (UTC) De wedstrijd wordt hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Fantastisch ik zal zeker af en toe eens kijken hoe het staat. 27 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) Bedankt voor de herrinering. Groetjes Antistatique 27 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) :Je kon dit ook gewoon op je eigen overlegpagina zetten, hoor. Ik had het dan ook wel snel gezien ;-) 27 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) Ruben, et staat al in De Vredesgazet. :p. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 07:43 (UTC) Toetsje Dag Ruben. Ik verwittig je even dat er deze vrijdag een testje zal komen op de nieuwe les. Groetjes 28 mei 2007 13:59 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal er zijn. 28 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) Fusie He Ruben, als we nou eens gingen fuseren. dat werd het de NGB company. dat kunnen we de taken verdelen en echt groot worden. Ik breng dan +- 7 panden mee de zaak in! Bob I 28 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) :Zoals ik eerder al zei. We wachten nog even af. Heb aub nog even geduld. 28 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) wapen Hij is ready. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) :"Tijdelijk" :p Ik zal hem zelf mss nog de komende dagen aanpassen. Maar voorlopig is hij goed. 29 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Hij is lelijk he? gelukkig is het niet voor Victoria of -Strand ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) :::Daarom dat ik hem nog wil aanpassen. Maar de basis is goed. 29 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::ok, ik wist nl. niet wat ik erop moest zetten, heb je trouwens een leuke naam voor het gebied ten noorden van CL (hmm,.. van sommigen mag het geen latijnse naam zijn dus, ik vraag t jou). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::::Iets Frans... La Terretoire Verte? Is dat correct? 29 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) Met latijn wordt denk ik ook de Romaanse talen bedoeld.. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:32 (UTC) :Germaans hé. Even geduld... 30 mei 2007 14:39 (UTC) ::kijk, jij hebt er ook moeite mee ;p. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) :::Ermingard? Grote (boom)gaard. 30 mei 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::::Mij best. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:47 (UTC) :::::Tenzij iemand weide of land weet in 't Germaans? Ermin-... 30 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Build nv Ik heb gezien dat je iets gedaan hebt op mijn nieuw bedrijf, maar ik zie het verschil niet tussen de leden en de bestuursleden 30 mei 2007 13:19 (UTC) :Dat heb ik niet gedaan. Ik heb er gewoon de oprichtingsdatum bijgezet (zie de geschiedenis) 30 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) :: kheb wel gekeken maar waarscheinlijk mis!!!!!!! :)srry 30 mei 2007 13:22 (UTC) :::Np 30 mei 2007 13:22 (UTC) ::::Als je wilt meewerken doe gerust aangezien ik iemand als jou, iemand die veel aanwezig is , kan gebruiken. 30 mei 2007 13:26 (UTC) :::::Ik zit in zeer veel bedrijven en heb daarom ook veel verplichtingen. Ik zal af en toe eens wat aanpassen maar echt grote bijdragen moet je nu van mij niet verwachten + Ik moet het Gemeentefeest van Civitas Libertas klaar hebben tegen morgen. 30 mei 2007 13:33 (UTC) ::::::Oke vind het n,iet erg 31 mei 2007 10:29 (UTC) Oproep VUW Beste Ruben, als prof roep ik je op je toetsje bij Les 2 te komen maken. Je vindt het hier. 30 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) :Ik heb niet zoveel tijd. Ik zal het in het weekend doen, ok? 30 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::Ja daar kan ik me in vinden :) Geen probleem. 30 mei 2007 19:52 (UTC) :::Ik heb wel alles al gelezen en het ziet er een zware brok uit :D 30 mei 2007 19:55 (UTC) ::::Ach, dan weet je nog niet wat je te wachten staat :D BTW: ben jij geïnteresseerd in NP'en in de VS? Ik ben van plan dat als cursus te geven na de huidige. 30 mei 2007 19:56 (UTC) :::::Pardon? NP... 30 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) ::::::Mss... Nationale Parken? Ben niet zeker 30 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) :::::::Idd Nationale Parken van de VS. Interesse? 30 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) ::::::::Niet echt. Maar mss kan je mijn interesse wekken ;-) 31 mei 2007 14:31 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:54 (UTC) Patroonheilige Ruben, ik vind persoonlijk niet dat een patroonheilige in een infobox van plaats thuishoort. Als staat zouden wij elke religie moeten toestaan, maar ook niet een in het speciaal steunen. En als je zoiets in een infobox zet, neigt dat wel staatsgodsdienst. Een gemeente zou btw geen patroonheilige moeten hebben, aangezien in elke gemeente andere godsdiensten voorkomen. En als je het er toch in wilt: inleidingstekstje. 31 mei 2007 15:08 (UTC) : jouw opmerking. Zijn we niet gewoon christenen? Ik bedoel dan gewoon zoals in België en Nederland. 31 mei 2007 15:15 (UTC) ::ook , ik neem aan dat Libertas een eigen cultuur heeft ontwikkeld in de loop van de geschiedenis (dan bedoel ik niet rooms-katholiek of protestants enzo). Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:16 (UTC) :::T'is niet omdat hete ene regeringslid christen is, dat we een christen-staat hebben he. Ik vind dat er absolute godsdienstvrijheid moet zijn, maar dat er vanuit de staat ook niets van godsdienst aangeboden moet worden. 31 mei 2007 15:19 (UTC) :Tja, mss beter verwijderen dan? 31 mei 2007 15:27 (UTC) :P.S.: Ik denk dat bv. een moslim zich daar weinig van aan trekt. 31 mei 2007 15:28 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Ik blijft bij m'n standpunt van zoals in België/Nederland. Ik denk dat we hier nog veel over kunnen discussiëren 31 mei 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::::Willen we wel een tweede BE/NL worden? We zouden Libertas zijn, een eigen land, gebaseerd op ideologieën. Een perfecte staat, en daarbij hoort scheiding van staat en Kerk. 31 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Keizer Justinianus zei ooit: Eén staat, één kerk, één wet! Trouwens België is toch bijna perfect ;-) 31 mei 2007 15:56 (UTC) :::::::Wat, drie taalgebieden in zo'n klein land? :p Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::::::Hebt ge iet tege België ofwa! Tôk op a mulle ebbe! :p 31 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::::::Justinianus is al lang dood en leidde lang geen perfect land. En btw: geen ruzie tss Nederland en België hé. tzijn tenslotte twee bloedmooie landjes :D 31 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::::::ik ga liever naar monaco ;p. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :::::::Hij streefde wel naar perfectie, wat deels lukte. Tuurlijk geen ruzie, maar Belgie is beter :p 31 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) ::::::::Zeg euh, ik was eens aan't denken: De Romeinen hadden eerst een koninkrijk, dan een Republiek en dan een Keizerrijk. En wij hadden vroeger een koninkrijk en nu een republiek. Moet ik dan geen dictator worden? :) Dan kan IK dit allemaal beslissen LOL 31 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) :::::::::Als bureaucraat kan je natuurlijk makkelijk een staatsgreep plegen. 31 mei 2007 16:21 (UTC) CL Wat vind je nu van het wapen? Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:13 (UTC) :Zeker en vast mooier. Voor wat staat de S''? 31 mei 2007 15:29 (UTC) ::Strand ;p./ Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:30 (UTC) :::Wat, niet goed? Het toont de verbondenheid met de Strandwijk, ondanks dat het aparte gemeenten zijn. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk is het goed! 31 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) Off topic, er komt neem ik aan wel een artikel over de regering in het Staatsblad he, de regering wordt morgen officieel benoemd! Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) :Idd, goed dat je me eraan doet denken. Maar Robin heeft het Staatsblad overgenomen hé. 31 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) ::oops, vergeten. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) Hallo gwn eventjes vrage hoe gaat het? 31 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) :Goed. Alleen een beetje vermoeid door drukte en stress vanwege de naderende examens. Dus gedurende de examenperiode zal ik niet zo vaak meer online komen. Waarom vraag je dit eigenlijk? 31 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::gwn ik brobeer een beetje sociaal contact te hebben met andere Libertanen, en tijdens de examens zal ik ook niet echt veel online komen. 1 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) Bob I als Assistent(ofzoiets) Twee dagen na de verkiezingen werd ik burger, dus ik ben als het ware buiten de boot gevallen, tja niemand kan er wat aan doen. dus ik wil vragen: heb je nog een klusje op Politiek gebied? assistent van jou ofzo. als je iets hebt hoor ik het graag. Bob I 31 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) :Bij Het Marmeren Huis zoek ik nog wat personeel (zie 6.1.3: Vacatures). 31 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) ::Voor persoonlijk assistent ben ik je man, als je me nodig hebt dan roep je me maar Bob I 1 jun 2007 16:05 (UTC) :::Ok dan, je bent aangenomen. 1 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:21 (UTC) :Hier staat dat je in 92 geboren bent :S. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:07 (UTC) ::Woeps foutje van me getypt. Ik ben wel degelijk uit 1990 ;-) 2 jun 2007 10:08 (UTC) :::Ik typte die fout wel vaker... Omdat ik redelijk snel typ en dus soms op de 2 druk ipv de 0. 2 jun 2007 10:18 (UTC) :::: :P. Zie sportveld CL nog 1 keer. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:10 (UTC) :::::Ik ga een gokje wagen ;) 2 jun 2007 10:18 (UTC) ::::::Heb t gezien, heb je ook de uitslag van de oefenwedstrijd gezien? Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:18 (UTC) :::::::Hoe bedoel je? 2 jun 2007 10:19 (UTC) ::::::::Zie de discussie op sportveld CL. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:20 (UTC) ::Ik leg 2.5% van mijn eer in ''jouw handen! Vergeet dat niet. 2 jun 2007 10:26 (UTC) :::Oei,.. ik moet voorzichtig spelen. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:45 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:06 (UTC) Interview Beste Ruben, als reporter van De Vredesgazet zou ik je graag twee vraagjes stellen: # Wat vond je van die lage opkomst van het gemeentefeest van CL? # En waarom was je zelf niet erg aanwezig die dag? De pagina was niet helemaal in orde en de organisatie liet wat steken vallen. Een reactie? : 2 jun 2007 19:26 (UTC), reporter :Wel, ik denk dat dat te wijten is aan de slechte organisatie. Wat me brengt op jouw volgende vraag. Ik heb, omwille van politieke en persoonlijke redenen, weinig tijd. Ik kon er dus helaas niet veel tijd in steken, maar wel de grote lijnen zetten, wat dus ook gebeurd is. Ik had gehoopt dat anderen nog wat zouden aanvullen, maar bleek dus ijdele hoop. Ik wel de enkele bedanken die toch iets bijgedragen hebben. Nog vragen? 2 jun 2007 21:08 (UTC) ::Bekijk het van de zonnige kant, Dimitri en ik hebben bijgedragen aan de discussie. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:10 (UTC) Kaart Libertas, voorstel (© Cartografisch Bureau Harteau) Mijn voorstel, van hoe Libertas eruit komt te zien is: dit. wat denken jullie ervan, en wat moet er veranderd worden? graag reageren in Forum:De kroeg. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 14:51 (UTC) :Gereageerd. 4 jun 2007 14:52 (UTC) Inactief Sorry voor mijn tijdelijk inactieve status. Ik zal proberen er nog elke dag even op te komen. 5 jun 2007 16:47 (UTC) :Dat vind ik jammer, je komt FC Civitesse toch wel steunen he, bij de wedstrijden? :p. Misschien heb je zin om eens een keer een kijkje te nemen naar Primu? Gr, en succes, Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 12:21 (UTC) Overnameaanbod Zypher Dynamics Beste Ruben, je labo ligt er (jammer genoeg) een beetje verlaten bij. Ik zou er graag wat meer leven in krijgen en stel daarom voor dat er een overname plaatsvindt door Zypher Dynamics. 6 jun 2007 15:37 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen breng maar even een stem uit als je wil. 7 jun 2007 05:37 (UTC) O ja! En nog iets, ik heb nu iets meer bewerkingen gedaan dan jij :p. Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 19:46 (UTC) :daar ben je wel erg trots op hè ;-) 11 jun 2007 20:15 (UTC) :: Er komt een dag... ;-) 84.195.185.90 12 jun 2007 12:30 (UTC) ::: ...dat ik twee keer zoveel bewerkingen heb gedaan dan jij, lol :p. Alexandru eq. 12 jun 2007 14:20 (UTC) Build NV Ik heb gemerkt dat je wilt meewerken met Build NV, Welke functie zou je graag beoefenen. 14 jun 2007 07:48 (UTC)